Jupp Heynckes (Manager, Germany)
Josef "Jupp" Heynckes (born 9 May 1945 in Mönchengladbach) Is a German former football player and manager who is currently the manager of Bayern Munich of the Fußball-Bundesliga. As a player, he belonged to the core of the team of Borussia Mönchengladbach in its golden era of the 1960s and 1970s, where he won many national championships and the Cup, as well as the UEFA Cup. He was a member of the West German national squad that won the European Championship and the World Cup in the first half of the 1970s. As manager he won three German championships with Bayern Munich and the 1997–98 UEFA Champions League with Real Madrid, their first title in the competition in more than 30 years. History Borussia Mönchengladbach Heynckes played 369 matches in the German Bundesliga, scoring 220 goals. His tally is the third highest in this league, after Gerd Müller's 365 goals and Klaus Fischer's 268 goals. He started his playing career in 1964 with Borussia Mönchengladbach who were in the second division. In 1965 the club, managed by the legendary Hennes Weisweiler, achieved promotion to the Bundesliga. Heynckes stayed on for two more years and then left for Hannover 96, where he spent three years. He returned to Mönchengladbach in 1970, and stayed there until the end of his career in 1978. In the years 1971, 1975, 1976 and 1977 he won four championships, the national cup in 1973 and the UEFA Cup in 1975. He was top scorer in the Bundesliga in 1974 with 30 goals (level with Gerd Müller) and in 1975 with 27 goals. In 1973, after eliminating FC Twente from the Netherlands with an aggregate score of 5–1 in the semifinals, Borussia Mönchengladbach became the first German side to reach the final of the UEFA Cup. The German club lost the away leg of the final against Liverpool 3–0, after the match initially had to be abandoned after 27 minutes due to a waterlogged pitch. In the return leg Heynckes scored both goals in Borussia's 2–0 win. With 12 goals Heynckes was joint top scorer of the competition with Twente's Jan Jeuring. In 1975 he won the UEFA Cup with Borussia Mönchengladbach. After a 0–0 draw in the home leg of the final against FC Twente, Heynckes, who missed the home match, contributed three goals to the 5–1 away win in Enschede and helped ensure the first German triumph in this competition. Again, Heynckes was tournament top scorer, this time with 10 goals. Altogether Jupp Heynckes scored 23 goals in 21 games in the UEFA Cup, making him one of the best goalscorers of all times of this competition. In the 1975–76 European Cup Jupp Heynckes was top scorer with six goals. In the following season Heynckes reached the European Cup final with Borussia, losing 3–1 to Liverpool in Rome. Heynckes was also the top scorer of the 1973–74 European Cup Winners' Cup with eight goals. In this competition Borussia Mönchengladbach were knocked out in the semi-finals by AC Milan, losing 2–1 on aggregate. Altogether, Jupp Heynckes scored 51 goals in 64 matches in European club competitions. His average of 0.8 goals per match is only bettered by compatriot Gerd Müller, who achieved an average of 0.89 goals per match. Hannover 96 International career Heynckes made 39 appearances for the West German national team and scored 14 goals. He won the 1972 European Championship with West Germany, appearing in the 3–0 win over the USSR in the final. He was also part of the squad that won the 1974 World Cup in West Germany, but he featured for only one and half a game during the tournament. Managerial career Borussia Mönchengladbach After his playing career, he stayed on with Borussia Mönchengladbach and served the club for eight more years as manager, succeeding Udo Lattek in this position. In May 2006, he was announced as the new manager of Borussia Mönchengladbach. On 31 January 2007, he retired after fourteen consecutive Bundesliga matches without a win and Borussia dropping to 17th place in the table. Bayern Munchen Between 1987 and 1991, he managed Bayern Munich . He won the 1989 and 1990 German championships with the club. After the 1990 title Bayern had a major sell-out of star players which led to the team underperforming the following season, which led to Heynckes' contract being prematurely terminated, a decision the then Bayern commercial manager Uli Hoeneß regrets to date, and attributed it to pandering to a hostile press.Heynckes took over as caretaker manager of Bayern Munich on 27 April 2009 following the sacking of Jürgen Klinsmann. On 25 March 2011, it was announced that Heynckes would be resuming his managerial duties with Bayern Munich beginning in July 2011. Heynckes guided the team to a second place finish, while successfully integrating key Bayern youth players Toni Kroos and David Alaba. On 17 March 2012, in a 6–0 victory over Hertha BSC, Heynckes had his 600th Bundesliga match as manager. Only Otto Rehhagel, who was the manager of Berlin in that game, has managed more Bundesliga matches (over 800). On 25 April 2012, Heynckes led Bayern to a dramatic win over Real Madrid in the semi-finals of the Champions League, thanks to a 3–1 penalty shootout in Madrid. Bayern thus earned a place in the final against Chelsea F.C., coincidentally played in the Allianz Arena on 19 May 2012 which Bayern went on to lose on penalties 4-3. On 23 February 2013, he achieved the 1000th Bundesliga match as player and Manager combined, making him the man with the second most matches in the Bundesliga history. On 6 April 2013, Heynckes' side clinched their 22nd Bundesliga title in record time after a 1–0 win against his former side, Eintracht Frankfurt. He then went on to smash Barcelona 4–0 in the first leg at the Allianz Arena and then 0-3 in the return leg at the Camp Nou of the champions league semi-final. The performance was seen as a display of physical and tactical superiority of Bayern over Barcelona. He will retire as a manager at the end of the 2012–13 Fußball-Bundesliga season, to be replaced by Pep Guardiola. Athletic Bilbao In 1992, he became only the third German manager in Spain's La Liga after Hennes Weisweiler and Udo Lattek (both former Barcelona managers) when he joined Athletic Bilbao. In his second season with the Basque club he led the team to fifth spot in the league and qualification for the UEFA Cup as a result. Eintracht Frankfurt After moving to Eintracht Frankfurt in 1994–95 he clashed with the club's star players Anthony Yeboah, Jay-Jay Okocha and Maurizio Gaudino, which led to their eventual departure from the club. Amongst Eintracht fans his tenure at the club is still considered a major failure. His contract was terminated after only nine months. Heynckes renounced compensation for the rest of his term. In 1995, he moved to Tenerife and led the club into the UEFA Cup in his first season. There the team from the Canary Islands were eliminated in the semi-finals by eventual winners Schalke 04. In his second season Tenerife finished ninth in the league. In June 1997, he was hired by the incumbent Spanish champions Real Madrid, after the club failed to secure the services of Ottmar Hitzfeld, their preferred choice. There, he celebrated his greatest triumph, when, in 1998 and after a 32-year dry spell, he returned the Champions League trophy to Madrid. However, the lack of domestic success – finishing fourth, eleven points behind champions Barcelona – saw his tenure terminated at the end of the season. Benfica Heynckes then joined Benfica for a season before returning once more for two years to Athletic Bilbao, where he could not repeat the success of his first tenure. Schalke 04 Heynckes made a comeback in the Bundesliga when he took over Schalke 04 at the beginning of the 2003–04 season. His contract there was cut short in September 2004. Bayer Leverkusen For the season 2009–10, Heynckes joined Bayer 04 Leverkusen to replace Bruno Labbadia who moved to Hamburger SV. The team started with 24 games unbeaten, a new best improving the record from also Heynckes coached Bayern of 1988–89. Leverkusen ended the season on the fourth spot. In the 2010–11 season, they reached the last sixteen in The Europa League, and qualified for the Champions League being second in the Bundesliga, for the first time since 2004. Category:German managers Category:German borned managers Category:Bayern Munchen managers Category:Date 09.05 Category:Bayer Leverkusen managers Category:Schalke 04 managers Category:Benfica managers Category:Eintracht Frankfurt managers Category:Athletic Bilbao managers Category:Borussia Monchengladbach managers Category:Bayern Munchen staff Category:European managers